Snapshots
by Skippy-the-Rabbit
Summary: Thirteen drabbles about each of the next generation of Weasleys, Potters and Lupins. Teddy/Victoire and Rose/Scorpius. Written for a challenge at the HPFC fourm. R&R!


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do disclaim as appropriate. The characters are property of JK Rowling, not me. Woe is me, etc._

_**A/N:**__Written for HermioneWeaseyFan's 'Yet Another Prompt Challenge' at the HPFC. They're all exactly 100 words, which is a surprisingly hard thing to do. Please review and let me know what you think!_

**

* * *

**

**(i) – ****victoire weasley – are you listening?**

_Are you listening, Victoire? Are you listening?_

She doesn't want to listen to the story of how her uncle was killed; she wants to listen to people singing happy birthday. She doesn't want to listen to the story of why her Dad's face is so scarred; she wants to listen to her family laughing at her birthday party. She doesn't want to listen to Teddy's stifled sobs as he thinks about his parents deaths; she wants to listen to him teasing her as usual.

She doesn't want to listen to any more stories about war.

_Are you listening, Victoire?_

No.

**

* * *

**

**(ii) – james potter – rule breaking**

If you name a kid after someone, particularly a dead someone, they're going to feel pressure to live up to that person's reputation. If you name a kid after _two_ dead people, they're going to feel double the pressure. If you name a kid after two infamous pranksters . . . well, what d'you think is going to happen? He's going to _have_ to live up to expectations by breaking rules daily.

(At least, that's what James Sirius Potter will tell his Mum when that letter arrives about the unfortunate incident with the catnip and Professor McGonagall . . .)

**

* * *

**

**(iii) – ****teddy lupin – cleaning up**

The phrase 'spring cleaning' is designed to fill a child's heart with dread (at least according to Victoire). But Teddy loves it. His Grandma'll ask him to clean out the loft, and he'll jump at the chance.

He never knows what he'll find, lurking inside a trunk or somewhere. Did this button belong on his mother's coat? Was this handkerchief his father's? Each unremarkable item has a story behind it, a story he spends hours imagining.

These treasures hold infinite clues to his parents' lives . . . and he'll only find them if he agrees to go clean up.

**

* * *

**

**(iv) – lily potter – stressed out**

"ARGH!" Lily cries, hurling her Arithmancy textbook across the room. Lorcan Scamander looks up.

"I guess telling you to take a deep breath isn't gonna help?" he teases.

"No, it isn't," Lily snaps. "I _hate_ Arithmancy!"

"Um . . . I could give you some help if you wanted?" Lorcan suggests, _accio_ing her textbook.

An hour later, things are starting to look a little clearer. "Thanks, Lorcan," Lily says, smiling.

"Anytime," he grins back. On impulse, she leans over and pecks his cheek.

She spends the next eighteen hours wondering which of them is the most confused by her gesture.

**

* * *

**

**(v) – ****louis weasley – testing the limits**

Teenagers exist to rebel, Louis thinks. It's what they do.

Except, when your Mum was a Triwizard Champion at seventeen, and your Dad had gone to Egypt aged eighteen to get an ear piercing and a wicked job . . . well, it's cool that they're cool, but really, they've left _him_ nothing to rebel against.

They're so stupidly liberal that he could do nothing to shock them. So Louis decides that when he has kids, he'll be the most anal, uptight parent _ever_. His kids may hate him, but at least they'll be able to properly test the limits.

* * *

**(vi) – hugo weasley – hero**

"_Hu-GO! Hu-GO! Hu-GO!" the Gryffindors scream. They lift him onto their __shoulders; carry him across the pitch and up to the Common Room, where someone's raided the kitchens, so there's party food and Butterbeer galore. _

_For once, it doesn't matter who his parents are, or his sister, or anyone else – tonight he is Hugo, and he has won them the House Cup! _

Blearily, he opens his eyes. He's in the dormitory, half-asleep, and he hasn't won anyone anything. But never mind. It's only his first night at Hogwarts. Plenty of time to make a name for himself . . .

**

* * *

**

**(vii) – ****lucy weasley – cross my heart**

Even though there's only twenty months and one school year between them, Lucy's never been that close to her older sister. It wasn't that they hated each other, or anything as dramatic as that; they just didn't get on very well and weren't as close to each other as their cousins were to their siblings.

So she's touched when Molly blushingly admits to her to being in love with Evan Wood, and tells her that she's the first person she's told. "And Luce, you _can't_ tell anyone!" Molly begs.

"Don't worry," Lucy replies. "I won't say anything. Cross my heart."

**

* * *

**

**(viii) – ****roxanne weasley – holding hands**

From a young age, Roxanne understands the importance of holding hands for her Dad. If he holds her hand, she won't get taken from him, like his twin was. She always holds his hand throughout the memorial service on Victoire's birthday, squeezing it to let him know she's still there.

She figures that he's there for her three-hundred and sixty-four days of the year, supporting her one-hundred percent in whatever she does. She can be there for him on the one day he needs her, in the only way she knows how.

She holds his hand, and doesn't let go.

**

* * *

**

**(ix) – rose weasley – fairy tale ending**

It could've been a disaster. She'd fallen in love with the son of her parents' mortal enemy. It wasn't _supposed_ to work out.

But it had.

Not at first, though. She'd thought that her Dad was going to faint when she told him that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy. When they'd told his father, she thought that he'd explode.

But, in the end, it was OK. Their families would never get along like Lily and Lorcan's did . . . but they didn't hate each other.

And she'd had her fairy tale wedding (except for James "accidentally" exploding the cake).

**

* * *

**

**(x) – fred weasley – damsel in distress**

In slow motion, Alice Longbottom slips on the dungeon floor, and crashes over, taking seven cauldrons of shrinking potion with her. No one moves for a moment, stunned into silence . . . and then the sniggers break out.

Alice's eyes fill with tears, and Fred's with fury. _How dare they? _Louis gives him a shove. "Go on, this is your chance," he mutters. "Save the damsel in distress. Women love that crap."

Fred hesitates, then walks over to her, offering her his hand and a grin. She smiles weakly back. _This could be the start of something_, he thinks.

**

* * *

**

**(xi) – ****albus potter – going home**

No one – not even Albus himself, really – understands why he _chose_ to be in Slytherin. He thinks it might have had something to do with wanting to be his own person, instead of just Harry Potter's son.

Maybe.

He's regretting his decision now, as he disembarks from the train at the end of term. How can he go home, properly, when he's the first Potter ever to go into Slytherin? He doesn't belong there anymore.

The hug he receives from his parents soon set him straight on that front. He belongs with his family, no matter which House he's in.

* * *

**(xii) – ****dominique weasley – study sessions**

People think she's stupid. They look at her and see her long blonde hair, her big blue eyes, her slim figure and the good looks she inherited from both her mother and her father (who was quite the looker, she'll have you know, before he got ravaged by a werewolf).

She has to prove to them, though, that she's more than just a pretty face; that she has brains as well as boobs. So she spends hours studying, hours and hours and hours.

And when her results come through (six 'Outstanding' NEWTs and one 'Exceeds Expectations), it's _so_ worth it.

**

* * *

**

**(xiii) – ****molly weasley – thinking about you**

Molly II spends hours thinking about Molly I. She loves her, of course, but did her parents _really_ have to name her after her? Her grandma's lovely, and everything . . . but she's not _exciting_. Or famous. Or cool. Or anything like any of her cousins' namesakes.

But when she sits down and _thinks_ about what her Grandma has done: raised a family with no money, come through two wars, killed Voldemort's deputy and still have the ability to make an _amazing_ sponge cake, even at her age . . .

Well, there's worse people to be named after.

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **__I'd really like to know what you think about these – they're totally different to anything I've ever written before, so I'd love some feedback. Which one was your favourite? I think I liked Hugo's best . . . Louis's and Teddy's were the hardest to write, and I don't think they're as good as some of the others . . . but please review and let me know what you think :)_


End file.
